Say Hello For Me
by keller12917
Summary: Mike's never thought he'd go to Lenny of his own free will. Today being what it was he needed more help than he thought.


**A/N I know that in the episode "The Thrill Killers" Steve managed to survive the shooting. At one time I had written a story due to a request, of what would have been if he hadn't survived. Today a severe storm made me think about several upcoming anniversaries this month. These thoughts came to mind. I guess I'm supposed to say this story involves a major character death.**

 **Sylvia Elaine, there's a little something in this story especially for you. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not profit from the characters of The Streets Of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **Say Hello For Me**

The darkened sky seemed ominous as Mike stared out the window. The torrential rain that fell matched his mood. He'd been at the window for the past fifteen minutes of the hour that he had been in Lenny's office. The sound of a throat being cleared brought him out of the fog that he was in.

"Sorry, guess I forgot where I was." Mike apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry for Mike. The first anniversary is supposed to be the hardest. I know you wouldn't be here if you were handling it okay." Lenny spoke calmly. "Steve's death hit many in a bad way. I know you and Jeannie were hit the hardest though. Have you talked to her today?"

"I'm really not sure what to say to her Lenny. There are so many thoughts I'm still sorting out. You'd think a year would have been enough time. The last time she and I talked, she couldn't understand why he didn't stay behind the car. She couldn't understand why he didn't have his gun out of his holster. I don't understand that one myself. I mean I know how Steve was. If he could talk someone down he would do so. He'd talked so many people out of similar situations. He amazed me, Lenny. There were times I think he could have done your job. I guess he thought it was possible with the Ross girl and he paid with his life." Mike lamented.

"Steve truly was an outstanding young man Mike. He impressed even the top brass, I've heard. He was lucky to have you guiding him. I know you were lucky to have him in your life as well. He helped fill an empty space for you and Jeannie. I mean, both in your lives and your hearts. Just know that's he always with you. It's only his physical presence that's no longer here. I know you both miss him, Mike. One thing I think would give you comfort thought about Steve." Lenny voiced in a quiet tone.

"What's that Lenny?" Mike questioned.

"He's safe now. He's not in any pain. He's free from all the worry this world has to offer. You'll never have to worry something's happened." Lenny had a slight smile.

His head slightly bent in thought Mike knew Lenny was right. He finally found a smile and looked at Lenny gratefully.

"Thank you. I have to admit you're right. Another thing I never have to worry about. My daughter and my son won't ever be wanting to date each other." Mike joked.

"Speaking of dating, how's Jeannie and her fiance?" Lenny inquired. "That was quite a surprise to hear."

"They're great. Eric's a good man. Who would have thought, my daughter goes to the Isle Of Wight and met the man she wants to marry. I was surprised when I learned he's American. Eric's already learning how much of a Stone Jeannie can be." Mike smiled.

"I'm sure he was going to learn sooner or later," Lenny answered half serious half teasing. "How do you mean though Mike? It sounds like you're talking about something specific."

"Eric's been informed their first child will be named after Steve. I have to say I couldn't be more pleased. I've got to say Eric didn't seem to mind, to his credit. He's aware how much Steve means to both Jeannie and me." Mike stated.

"Eric Michael Steven Dixon. It has a nice ring to it I must say." Lenny expressed with a warm smile.

"You know Lenny I think I've got someone to pay a visit to. I haven't been there in a few days. I just couldn't face it knowing the anniversary date was coming. Now thanks to you I think I'm able to make the trip." Mike admitted.

"I think it might help you, Mike. Don't forget to take him some flowers. He'll know he's not forgotten without them but it's a nice gesture. If you need me you know you can call. I mean it Mike, day or night." Lenny assured Mike.

"Thanks, Lenny. I mean it really thank you. I'll see you." Mike smiled.

"I'll see you, Mike. Say hello for me would you?" Lenny requested.

Mike nodded then was gone with a wave. Lenny was surprised to see that while the day was still overcast the sun was shining. He went to the window and looked out. He got there in time to see Mike as he got to his car. When Mike arrived where Steve was buried, he saw another figure already there. At first, he was going to wait until he realized it might rain again. As he got closer it was like the person felt him there. After her flowers were laid on Steve's grave she glanced Mike's way. He and his daughter hurried to each other and met with a warm embrace. A warm smile crossed Mike's face as he laid his flowers beside Jeannie's. Both had chosen to bring forget me nots. Together they visited their missing family member who would never be forgotten.


End file.
